slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ayano16/Rozdział 6
Obudziłam się z niesamowitym kacem. Usiadłam na łóżku i spojrzałam się na wciąż śpiącą Iris. Rudowłosa niczym się nie przejmowała i dalej smacznie kimała, gdy ja wygamoliłam się z łóżka. Szybko wykonałam poranne czynności i ubrałam czyste rzeczy (fotka obok), po czym zeszłam po schodach na dół. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłam siedzącego w kuchni Lysandra popijającego kawę. thumb|:D - Hej Lysander. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Wcześnie wstałeś? - Witaj. - Również się uśmiechnął. - Nie, dziesięć minut temu. - Odpowiedział. - Dobrze, że się rozgościłeś. - Westchnęłam. - Zapomniałam wam wczoraj powiedzieć, że macie się sami obsłużyć. - Dodałam. - Chcesz tabletkę przeciwbólową? - Poproszę. Podeszłam do szafki i wyciągnęłam z niej APAP. Wyciągnęłam tabletki i jedną podałam białowłosemu. Sama wzięłam jedną i popiłam wodą. Kiedy już zadbałam o swój konfort podeszłam do lodówki i zaczęłam z niej wyciągać różne produkty. - Co robisz? - Zainteresował się kolorowooki stając obok mnie z kubkiem kawy w ręce. - Śniadanie dla naszej czwórki. - Odparłam. - A konkretnie zrobię nam kanapki i herbatę. - Dodałam. - Pomogę Ci. - Stwierdził odstawiając pusty kubek do zlewu i zalewając go zimną wodą. - Okey. Ty zaparz herbatę, a ja zacznę robić kanapki. - Zgodziłam się. - Zgoda. Razem zabraliśmy się za śniadanie. Podczas gdy my przygotowywaliśmy najważniejszy posiłek dnia na dół zeszła Iris, a chwilę później Kasitel. Kiedy weszli zachichotałam i wskazałam na dwie szklanki wody i dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe na stoliku. Kilka minut później na środku stołu postawiłam duży talerz kanapek, każdemu dałam swój talerzyk i podałam kubki z herbatą. Gdy upewniłam się, że wszystko jest na stole usiadłam obok rudowłosej i zaczęłam konsumować. Pół godziny później wszyscy się zebraliśmy i ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Kas prowadził motor idąc obok nas i wciąż się naigrywając, że pierwsza zaczęłam odpadać. Zignorowałam zaczepkę nie mając ochoty się kłócić. - Co jest Ayano? Naćpałaś się czegoś? - Zapytał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem czerwonowłosy. - Nie kłócisz się, to dziwne. - Dodał. - Pierwszy raz się tak upiłam, mam prawo być nie w sosie. - Zauważyłam. - Czyli zdemoralizowaliśmy grzeczną dziewczynkę? - Uniósł brwi rozbawiony. - Gdzie tam. - Machnęłam ręką. - Chodzi mi o to, że miałam jakiś większy umiar. - Odparłam. - To wszystko twoja wina! Gdybyś ciągle mi nie dolewał, nie miałabym takieg kaca rano. - Fuknęłam. - Tak, zwal na mnie. - Roześmiał się. Prychnęłam. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się zawadziacko. Zaczęłam rozmawiać z Iris, a chłopcy zaczęli rozmawiać o muzyce. Nagle coś mi zaświtało. - Pamiętacie, co się wczoraj działo? Jak już poszliśmy z salonu? - Spytałam niepewnie. - Poszliśmy do Ciebie na strych Ayano. - Odpowiedział Lys. - A co, nie pamiętasz? - Zapytał Kas złośliwie. - Jasne, że pamiętam. - Warknęłam zirytowana. - Po prostu... Nie mówcie nikomu, okey? - Jeśli chcesz zachować to w tajemnicy, to nie ma problemu. - Zapewnił mnie białowłosy. - Popieram. - Oznajmiła Iris. - A co będę z tego miał? - Kastiel nie mógł się powstrzymać. - Powietrze do oddychania. - Syknęłam mróżąc gniewnie oczy. - Okey, nic nikomu nie powiem. - Zaśmiał się Kas. Pokręciłam zrezygnowana głową. Musiałam uciec się do groźby, choć i tak nie miał zamiaru się tym z nikim dzielić. Co ja z nim mam... W końcu dotarliśmy do szkoły. Kas zaparkował swój motor, a gdy to zrobił ruszyliśmy dalej w kierunku budynku liceum. Tam się rozdzieliliśmy. Ja poszłam do szafki, Kas z Lysem do piwnicy, a Iris poszła poszukać Armina. Chyba wpadł jej w oko. Spakowałam się na dzisiejszy dzień i ruszyłam pod salę, w której miałam mieć pierwszą lekcję, jaką była... Chemia. Hmmm... To chyba nie był przypadek. Podeszłam pod salę. Zamyślona wyglądałam przez okno, póki ktoś nie zasłonił mi oczu. Westchnęłam i dotknęłam dłoni osoby, która zgasiła mi światło. - Kentin, możesz zostawić moje oczy w spokoju? - Zapytałam. - Ktoś wstał lewą nogą. - Stwierdził szatyn opuszczając ręce. - Wybacz, mam jeszcze kaca. - Odpowiedziałam odwracając się do niego przodem. - Balowałaś? - Spytał zaskoczony. - W dzień powszedni? - Iris przyszła do mnie na noc, ale z nią wpadł Kas i Lys. - Wyjaśniłam. - Później stwierdziłam, że trzeba by zaserwować czegoś mocniejszego. Nie przewidziałam, że Kastiel będzie robił takie mocne drinki. - Dodałam wzdychając. - Było nie pić. - Zauważył. - Jesteś na mnie zły? - Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Nie. - Zaprzeczył. - Zazdrosny? - Uniosłam brwi. - Może trochę. - Mruknął odwracając wzrok. - To słodkie. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wyciągnęłam ręce. - Padam, przytul mnie. - Okey. - Uśmiechnął się i wykonał moje polecenie. Wtuliłam się w Kentina na chwilę zapominając o kacu. Było mi tak dobrze, że nawet ból głowy zaczął szybciej przechodzić, co w było równie fascynujące co po prostu przyjemne. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek miałam ochotę go rozwalić. Dosłownie. Z ociąganiem wyplątałam się z objęć zielonookiego. - Zapraszam do klasy! - Powiedział nauczyciel spoglądając na nas znacząco. - Już idziemy. - Mruknęłam zirytowana wchodząc do klasy. Kentin wszedł tuż za mną. Po lekcjach padałam na łeb na szyję. Nie miałam na nic siły, a podłoga wydawała się całkiem niezłą opcją. Mogłabym się położyć i zasnąć... Eh... Z trudem dotarłam do szafki. Zostawiłam niepotrzebne książki i skierowałam się ku wyjściu ze szkoły. *** - Odprowadzić Cię? - Usłyszałam tuż przy uchu. Odwróciłam się zaskoczona spoglądając prosto w soczyście zielone oczy. - Możesz mnie asekurować. - Zaśmiałam się. - Zgoda. - Uśmiechnał się. Razem ruszyliśmy przed siebie za cel obierając mój dom. Ta z pozoru nie winna impreza wyciągnęła ze mnie wszystkie możliwe siły. Byłam tak zmęczona, że nie miałam siły iść dalej. Usiadłam na pierwszej ławce, którą napotkałam wzdychając z rezygnacją. - Nie mam siły. Dzisiaj śpię tu. - Oznajmiłam pocierając skronie palcami. - Nie możesz tu spać. - Oburzył się szatyn. - Zaniosę Cię do domu. - Dodał. - Daj spokój, nie będziesz mnie taki kawał niósł. - Odparłam rozbawiona jego pomysłem. - Myślisz, że nie dam rady? - Jestem tego pewna. Kentin podszedł do mnie i wziął mnie na ręce. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana zawieszając mu luźno ręce na szyi. - Czuje się urażony twoim brakiem wiary we mnie. - Rzekł. - To nie o to chodzi. - Odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się delikatnie i zamykając oczy. - A o co? - Jestem cięższa, niż wyglądam. - Jesteś lekka jak piórko. - Pokręcił głową. - Teraz Ci się tak wydaje. - Odpowiedziałam. - Na miejscu zmienisz zdanie. - Jasne. - Prychnął. - Cóż, przekonamy się u mnie, prawda? Zielonooki skinął krótko w odpowiedzi. Po chwili przyzwyczaiłam się do kroków szatyna i mogłam odetchnąć w jego towarzystwie. Dobrze się czułam delikatnie kołysana i otoczona ramionami Kentina. Mogłabym tak jeszcze długo, długo... Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy odstawił mnie na ziemię i zamierzał wrócić do siebie, jednak ja oburzona jego pomysłem bez słowa zaprosiłam go do środka ciągnąc go za rękę do mojego domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach